Abe
Abe is the primary protagonist of the Oddworld series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars 2. Biography EVERYBODY LISTEN! He is a Mudokon, the native race of the continent Mudos. He is recognized by his species as the Messiah of the Mudokon species. Despite Abe's skepticism in being the chosen one, Abe managed to liberate a large portion of his species from Glukkon oppression. He is also known for liberating any form of life that is being oppressed by forms of evil such as the Vykkers of Vykker's Labs. THE LEGACY OF ABE *''Oddworld: Abe's Odysee'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Exodus'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Odysee'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Rayman Reason: TBA Connection: Both characters had games on the PS1 that were side scrolling. Both had their series go from 2D to 3D. Both characters had to go through slavery, escaped and saved their people from powerful enemies. Rayman was a slave to Razorbeard in Rayman 2 and Abe was a slave for RuptureFarms. Both are assisted and given abilities from mystical characters. Rayman was assisted by Ly the fairy throughout Rayman 2, she gave him the ability to shoot energy balls and Abe was assisted by Big Face and gave Abe the power to summon Shrykull, the Mudokon God in Abe's Oddysee. Both characters uses canisters to amplify their powers, Rayman uses Laser-Washing Powder cans in Rayman 3 to make his hits stronger, fly longer and more. Abe uses soda cans to turn invisible, run faster and more in Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee. Both used chants to overcome obstacles, Rayman used a Rain Dance chant to reach new areas in Rayman 2 and Abe frequently uses chants throughout the Oddworld series. Ending TBA Gameplay Abe is a very unique character, as he don't fight.center (Square Moves) *'Follow Me' - - When Abe finishes saying, nearby opponent stop, responds with a variant of "Okay" and follow Abe for a short period of time, racking up AP. *'Angry (Slap)' - + + - Abe slaps the opponent. *'Bird Swarm' - + - A circle of birds surround Abe, working as an radial uppercut (4 hits). *'Clean the Floor' - + - Works the same as Toro Inoue's Mop, but lasts twice as long. *'Aerial Follow Me' - (Air) *'Aerial Angry (Slap)' - + (Air) *'Bird Swarm' - + (Air) *'Rolling Dive' - + (Air) - Abe dives while rolling, damaging opponents. center (Triangle Moves) *'Hello' - - Nearby opponents stop and respond with a variant of Hello,giving Abe some time to attack. *'Leap' - + + - Abe takes a leap, damaging opponents in front of him. *'Enter Doorway' - + - A doorway appears for Abe to enter, and another spawns somewhere else for him to reappear similiar to Sackboy's Popout. *'Grinder' - + - Abe pulls a lever that makes a grinder slam down to the ground. Grinder will stay as a trap. *'Aerial Hello' - (Air) *'Lever Swing' - + (Air) Works the same as Nathan Drake's Rope swing but instead of shooting, Abe flurishes his legs causing accidental kicks. *'Enter Doorway' - + (Air) *'Barrel Drop' - + (Air) Abe plumits to the ground in a meat barrel, opponents caught by barrel are dragged down with the attack. When hitting the ground, a small blast radius will launch them. center (Circle Moves) *'Wait ' - - Works the same as Hello, but opponent stays still more time. *'Grenade' - + + - Abe throws a Grenade. *'Elum Get-Away' - + - Abe mounts Elum and dashes forward, damaging the opponent. *'Mine' - + - Places a mine and explodes in contact. *'Aerial Wait' - (Air) *'Aerial Grenade' - + (Air) *'Security Orb' - + (Air) Places a security orb which zaps the opponents. *'Aerial Mine' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Run Into Wall' - or - A wall appears as Abe runs into the opponent, crushing them in the middle. *'Here You Go' - - Hands the opponent a Grenade, which blows up and knocks Abe back. *'Fart' - - Abe backs the opponent and farts, putting him down. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Chant' - (Level 1): As Abe chants, a portal appears far to him. A couple of Mudokons run past and leap for it, killing the opponent in middle. *'Shrykull Strike' - (Level 2): Abe transforms into his Shrykull form and sends lightning strikes to kill opponents at mid-range. *'Possession' - (Level 3): A quick cutscene shows Abe possessing a slig. After it, the player controls the slig to gain kills. file:btn_cross.png to jump, to hit with gun, to shoot and to use wait on all opponents. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars 2 *'When Selected:' ** For the Mudokon Tribe! *'Pre-match:' ** Hello! *'Item Pick-up:' ** This could give me a slight edge. *'Using Chant:' ** (chanting) *'Using Shrykull Strike:' ** RuptureFarms should be warned. *'Using Possession:' ** (chanting) *'Sucessful KO:' ** That was easier than I thought. *'Respawn:' ** Can we just talk this out?! Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Hello:' Abe says "Hello!" *'OOFT!:' Abe lands into the screen. *'I Was Working Late One Night:' Abe is seen operating a floor waxing machine. *'Portal:' Abe comes out of portal. Winning Screen *'Job Well Done: ' Abe strikes a pose. *'Chant:' Makes himself a portal to escape. *'Dismount:' Abe dismounts Elum. *'Meditate: ' Abe meditating. Losing Screen *If using Job Well Done: Abe is seen tied up and gulps in nervousness. *If using Chant: Abe tries to chant, but is zapped by a Security Orb. *If using Dismount: Shrugs next to Elum,because don`t know. *If using Meditate: Abe dies, and birds flies away. Taunts *'Laugh:' Laughs at his opponents. *'Whistle 1: '''Whistles, as if he was calling the opponent. *'Whistle 2:''' Whistles differently. Possible Costumes Messiah of the Mudokon His standard outfit as he appears in all his games. Mudarcher Abe wearing the Mudarcher outfit from Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee . The costume is unlocked through DLC. Mudokon Scrubs Abe wearing Mudokon prison scrubs from Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee . Unlocked at rank 18. Profile Items crossbow: the crossbow will have one shot strength 4 and it’s common Minions: *Rank 8: Munch *DLC: Mudokon Icons: *Rank 5: Brewmaster *Rank 6: Three Weirdos *Rank 7: Mudokon *Rank 9: Grubb *Rank 11: Paramite *Rank 12: Molluck *Rank 14: Scrab *Rank 15: Slig *Rank 17: Glukkons *Rank 18: Mudokon Pops *Rank 20: SoulStorm Brew *Rank 21: Munch *Rank 23: Phleg, Aslik and Dripik *Rank 24: Abe *Rank 50: Stranger *Rank 200: Big Face Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Stockyards *Rank 19: RuptureFarms *Rank 22: Paramonia *Rank 25: Scrabania *Rank 300: Monsaic Temple Trivia *Abe was a planned character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale,but he was scrapped. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Oddworld Category:Playstation All-Stars 2 Category:PlayStation 1 Characters